Juntos
by AikoBreHoney
Summary: Serie de oneshots y viñetas de Ron y Hermione. Vivencias de la pareja. PostHogwarts.
1. Flores

**Flores**

Ahí estaba nuevamente esperando que todo hubiese pasado, entrar a casa y que ella lo perdonara, lo abrazara con fuerza y lo besara con entusiasmo. Al parecer, esta vez, las cosas no saldrían como él quería. Y todo por una estúpida discusión. Si no hubiese sido tan testarudo y al menos le hubiese dejado a ella la última palabra, ahora no tendría que estar ingeniándolas para que Hermione volviese a hablarle nuevamente ¡Pero no! Tenía que abrir su bocota, Ronald Weasley no podía dejar su boca cerrada y dejar de pelear por algo que ahora le parecía estúpido: habían formas de decir las cosas, pero la que él escogió no había sido precisamente la más acertada. No era un gran comienzo para su matrimonio, definitivamente no. A penas hace un mes se habían casado, en el día más feliz que él pudiese recordar, y ya estaban peleados.

Era temprano cuando todo sucedió: él ya estaba levantado y aún el sol no daba señales de aparecer. Debía cumplir media jornada y Hermione tenía el día libre, por lo que seguía durmiendo plácidamente. La observó unos instantes y sonrió cuando la mano de ella se movió quedando sobre la almohada, dejando ver con claridad un anillo dorado en el dedo anular. Cuando se levantó sintió que algo le impedía levantarse, sujetándolo del brazo.

-Buenos días -saludó a Hermione que le miraba con una radiante sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Buenos días, esposo mío -respondió ella. Le encantaba hacer alusión a su reciente matrimonio.

-¿Por qué no aprovechas de descansar hoy? -preguntó Ron dándole un beso en los labios-. Harry y Ginny nos esperarán en su casa hoy, y tu semana ha sido muy dura.

-Pero quiero adelantar algo de trabajo, y aprovecharé la mañana para hacerlo -refunfuñó Hermione. Se sentó rápidamente y se puso en pie. Su camisa de dormir era color rosa y le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

Ron se molestó ante la idea y frunció en entrecejo, ¿Qué clase de trabajo merecía tanto tiempo de Hermione? Antes de casarse ella debía reducir su tiempo continuamente, y a veces no podían mantener ni una pequeña charla. Habían días que no había podido siquiera saludarle. Había pensado que luego del matrimonio las cosas serían distintas, pero no habían alcanzado a terminar el viaje de su luna de miel cuando Hermione ya estaba trabajando nuevamente en lo relacionado con su trabajo: al contrario de lo que había pensado, todo se había vuelto peor. Estaba harto; no soportaría toda una vida viviendo así.

-¿Es tan importante? ¿Más que tus amigos y tu familia? -inquirió con la voz cargada de rencor.

-No seas tonto, es solo algo que debo hacer. Es importante que seamos todos tratados como iguales, no descansaré hasta que la PEDDO...

-Pero incluso aquellos a quienes les buscas igualdad tienen tiempo para sus familias -interrumpió con una frialdad nada usual en él-. Te importan más que tu familia.

-¡Claro que no! -se defendió Hermione, tensando su voz-. Lo que hago es muy importante Ron.

-Mucho más que los que te rodean, al parecer -replicó Ron y se fue no sin antes agregar: -¡Vete con tus elfos domésticos si tanto lo deseas!

Salió tan molesto que aparentó no haber escuchado cuando Hermione comenzaba a sollozar.

Y ahora estaba ahí, frente a la puerta de su hogar, con un gran ramo de flores en las manos. Había estado irritable todo el día, gritando y dejando a las personas con las palabras en la boca. Harry solo se le acercó una vez para decirle de forma cortante:

-Lo que haya pasado entre Hermione y tú, es entre ella y tú, de nadie más. Ya no son unos chiquillos, Ron. Son adultos casados.

No alcanzó siquiera a replicar. Harry... Por su culpa estuvo toda la tarde pensando en el tema; le dio tantas vueltas que terminó olvidándose por completo que estaba molesto.

¿Golpear o entrar por sorpresa? ¿Aparentar molestia o hacer como si nada hubiese pasado? No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a enfrentar a Hermione. Era más fácil cuando eran novios y no tenían que compartir la misma cama... O el mismo techo. Pero ahora estaban casados. Debían madurar; él debía madurar. Sin más preámbulos, entró decidido. La casa estaba extrañamente silenciosa.

-¿Hermione? -llamó Ron, con gran decisión. Miró cada habitación de la casa buscándola. Repentinamente se le ocurrió que ella podría encontrarse en el jardín, y no se equivocó.

Allí estaba ella, sentada en el césped, mirando nada en particular. Él se acercó con lentitud, dejó las flores sobre una de las bancas del jardín y se acercó a su esposa con lentitud. Cuando estuvo a su lado se sentó también. Hermione no se sobresalto ante la presencia de Ron, y evitó a toda costa el choque de sus miradas.

-Hola -dijo Ron con simpleza y le dirigió una mirada.

-Hola -respondió Hermione desganada, sin moverse un milímetro de su posición.

-Hermione -soltó Ron-. Estuve pensando y... Debí haberme dado cuenta antes de lo importante que es para ti tu trabajo, el cuánto te gusta hacerlo. Lo he reflexionado todo el día... Solo porque ya no quiero que estemos molestos. Es tu tiempo, y puedes ocuparlo como a ti te parezca.

Hermione oyó en silencio. Estaba tan conmovida que se dio vuelta de inmediato y abrazó con fuerza a su querido pelirrojo.

-¡Soy yo la que debe disculpas Ron! -exclamó acongojada-. Debí darme cuenta antes... Yo quiero pasar tiempo contigo, con mi familia, con los que amo. No dedicaré tanto a mi trabajo, lo prometo.

-¿En serio? -inquirió Ron, con el rostro repentinamente iluminado.

-Así es. Hoy me hiciste darme cuenta de ello. Creo que no soy tan inteligente -suspiró Hermione-. Gracias por ser sincero conmigo, Ron -le sonrió mientras acomodaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de él.

-Por cierto -agregó Ron mientras se ponía de pie. Se alejó unos pasos y volvió con las manos ocupadas:- te traje flores.

Hermione sonrió. Sabía que Ron no era el romántico con el que las chicas generalmente soñaban. Pero tenía sus detalles especiales: esas flores eran sus favoritas, y no era fecha para que hubiese. Debió ser un gran esfuerzo el encontrarlas; pero él lo había hecho, por ella.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Y bien? Este es el comienzo de mis viñetas y espero que fuese de su agrado. Hace tiempo que había desaparecido del mundo de fanfiction y no me es posible, lamentablemente, asegurar mi vuelta permanente, por lo que no daré fechas para estas viñetas. Cuando tenga tiempo las iré continuando, lo prometo.

Espero recibir sus comentarios y criticas.

Saludos!


	2. Boggart

**Boggart**

-¡Te digo que sería una araña! -exclamó la pequeña de cabellos ondulados y rojizos, al tiempo que entraba por la puerta que daba al patio.

-Igualmente creo que sería otro. Existen cosas peores: los monstruos, por ejemplo -se defendió el pequeño de cabello castaño que le seguía-. Además él dijo que no les temía, simplemente no le agradan.

Ron se encontraba sentado cerca de la puerta leyendo el profeta. Cuando entraron sus hijos se sintió repentinamente interesado en la conversación que llevaban; por el tema, dedujo que se encontraban hablando de él. No fue necesario que preguntara porque al verle sus hijos se le acercaron rápidamente.

-¡Papá! ¿Verdad que tu boggart sería una araña? -inquirió Rose con vehemencia, mientras se acercaba lo más rápido posible a su progenitor.

-¡Es otra cosa! ¿verdad papá? -agregó de inmediato Hugo.

-¡Un momento! ¡Un momento! -exclamó Ron-. Antes de decirles cualquier cosa: ¿Quién les ha dicho lo que es un boggart?

-Lo he averiguado yo misma -respondió orgullosa la pequeña Rose-. En la mañana mamá ha dicho que había uno en el desván. Nos dijo que no entráramos y yo quería saber porqué no, así que con Hugo buscamos lo que era y...

-¡Descubrimos que era una criatura que se transforma en lo que más temes! -exclamó Hugo, algo acongojado, interrumpiendo a su hermana-. Rose me ha dicho que el suyo sería mamá regañándole...

-Bueno -interrumpió Ron-. La comprendo perfectamente.

-...el de Hugo sería una momia monstruo con colmillos -dijo Rose, continuando la frase de su hermano-. Y ahora tratamos de averiguar cuál es el tuyo. Yo creo que es una araña -terminó Rose mirando a su padre, esperando que éste respondiera a su inquietud.

-Bueno... No me había hecho esa pregunta hace bastante -confesó Ron-. Y no he visto a un boggart hace mucho... Ahora me preocupo de cosas más difíciles de controlar -comenzó a vacilar, queriendo evitar la pregunta.

-¡Pero debes saber a qué le temes! -exclamó Rose, insatisfecha ante la respuesta.

Se escuchó un leve ¡pop! en la sala de estar y la voz de Hermione consiguió que los pequeños dejasen el interrogatorio a su padre y se dirigieran corriendo a saludar a su madre. Ésta les abrazó y besó dulcemente. Dejó su chaqueta y bolso en el vestíbulo y se dirigió al salón, donde ella sabía estaría su esposo leyendo. Efectivamente él estaba ahí sentado; cuando le vio entrar, sonrió.

-Bienvenida a casa, cielo -saludó Ron. Se puso en pie y se dirigió hasta ella. La abrazó y besó en los labios.

-Me gustan estas bienvenidas -bromeó Hermione abrazando con fuerza a su esposo.

-¡Mamá! -llamó su hijo entrando a la sala-. ¿Cuál sería tu boggart?

-¡Puedes preguntárselo después Hugo! -se alarmó Rose que le seguía los talones a su hermano-. ¡Ahora es el tiempo compartido de mamá y papá!

Ron y Hermione rieron ante el comentario de su hija. Últimamente Rose se la pasaba leyendo montones de libros y revistas. Desde magia defensiva hasta psicología: prácticamente todo lo que tuviese letras en esa casa ya había sido absorbido por el cerebro de Rose. Incluso la casa de sus abuelos maternos, donde la abuela guardaba grandes cantidades de revistas para mujeres, no quedaban exentas de la curiosidad Rose: alguna tenía que explicar el comentario de la pequeña pelirroja.

-¿Cuál sería tu boggart, mamá? -inquirió nuevamente Hugo, sin entender la repentina risa de sus padres. Rose resopló resignada y prefirió interesarse en la respuesta de su madre.

-¿Averiguaron qué era un boggart? -se impresionó Hermione. Ambos pequeños y Ron, asintieron.

-No creo que los niños necesiten pensar en las cosas que temen, Hermione -comentó Ron, sosteniendo seriamente la mirada de su esposa-. Seguramente tendrán pesadillas. Peor sabiendo que hay uno en el desván.

-No te preocupes, me desharé de él ahora mismo -aseguró Hermione, desarmando el abrazo y tomando su varita desde debajo de su capa-. Hace tiempo que no aparecía uno aquí -suspiró.

-Y ese lo eliminaste tú, así que es mi turno -dijo Ron sacando su varita. Internamente no estaba muy seguro de que continuase siendo una araña. Y si fuese otra cosa, ¿estaría listo?

Ron se dispuso a subir al desván mientras oía la voz de Hermione dirigiéndose a sus hijos. Cuando subía pudo oír la palabra "profesora de transformaciones" y repentinamente sus hijos y esposa comenzaron a reír. El boggart de Hermione a sus trece años... Él recordaba perfectamente a la araña gigante a la que había puesto patines; haría lo mismo esta vez. Subió acelerando el paso; mientras antes acabara, mejor. Llegó a la pequeña puertita del tejado que indicaba la entrada: le apuntó con su varita y al instante la pequeña puertita se abrió dejando caer una escalera. Sin más, subió.

-Me imaginaba algo así -comentó Rose, cuando dejó de reír.

-¿Ah si? -inquirió sonriente Hermione.

-¿Y cuál sería el tuyo ahora mamá? -preguntó con curiosidad Hugo.

-Bueno... Yo creo que sería...

No pudo terminar la oración porque un grito desgarrador le interrumpió. Se quedó momentáneamente helada: la mención desesperada de su nombre por parte de Ron la había pillado completamente desprevenida. Con un máximo esfuerzo mantuvo la mente fría, evitando pensar en lo peor. ¿Había sido eso a causa del boggart? Sus hijos le miraron asustados y, actuando por iniciativa propia, ambos se dirigieron a la chimenea, tomaron polvos _flu,_ y desaparecieron poco después de gritar «¡A la Madriguera!». Hermione corrió escaleras arriba lo más rápido que pudo, alzando la varita, dispuesta a atacar. Entonces encontró a Ron que miraba horrorizado la escalera. Hermione fijó su vista en aquel punto: quedó helada, sin fuerzas. Ahí estaba su pequeña Rose, colgando de las escaleras, completamente ensangrentada; muerta. Como pudo contuvo un sollozo desesperado y mantuvo la compostura: ¡imposible! Su pequeña Rose estaba ahora a salvo con sus abuelos. ¿O no?... Entonces se dio cuenta. La figura volvió a cambiar de forma, convirtiéndose en ella misma, también muerta. Alzó su varita con rapidez:

_-¡Riddikulus! -_gritó sin dudar. La horrible imagen de ella misma se convirtió en un montón de petardos que estallaban produciendo ruidos graciosos. Finalmente el boggart desapareció-. Ron... ¿Estás bien? -inquirió la muchacha acercándose rápidamente a su esposo.

Éste no reaccionó inmediatamente ante el llamado. Sólo cuando tuvo a Hermione en frente se calmó y fue capaz de moverse. Sin aviso previo abrazó a Hermione, contento de que estuviese bien. Ella respondió cálidamente, sentándose a su lado.

-¡Que tonto! -exclamó Ron, tomando con ambas manos, suavemente, el rostro de Hermione-. En serio pensé que eras tú... Vi el cuerpo caer por las escaleras, y me olvidé por completo del resto...

-También olvidé... por unos instantes... -admitió Hermione, acariciando el rostro de su esposo-. ¡No puedo creer que un simple boggart nos hiciera pasar por esto! ¡Rose y Hugo deben estar horrorizados!

-O ya entendieron lo que sucedió y se están riendo de su pobre padre -argumentó Ron, desganado-. ¿Tanto puedes cambiar? -inquirió mientras soltaba a su esposa y se ponía en pie. Estiró su mano hacia a ella ofreciendo su ayuda.

-¿A que te refieres? -se extrañó Hermione, aceptando la ayuda. Se levantó rápidamente, sin despegar la vista de Ron.

-Las arañas eran mi boggart ¿Lo recuerdas? -Hermione asintió, reprimiendo una creo que eso ya quedó muy atrás en la lista de mis temores. Ahora ustedes son lo más importante -concluyó sonriendo y viéndola directamente a los ojos.

-Porque nos amas -añadió ésta con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Ron! ¡Hermione! ¡¿Dónde están?! -escucharon una voz proveniente del primer piso. Ambos bajaron rápidamente.

-¡Harry! -exclamó Hermione cuando pudo ver a su amigo con la varita en alto, apuntándole-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡¿Qué no es obvio?! -exclamó el aludido frunciendo el entrecejo-. Molly me ha llamado al ministerio. Vine lo más rápido que pude ¿Están los dos bien? -sus dos amigos asintieron, sin despegar los ojos de la varita con la que Harry les apuntaba-. ¿Algo que decir? -cuestionó Harry, desafiante.

-Nuestro primer beso nos lo dimos en la guerra contra Voldemort -dijo Hermione.

-Y fuiste el único testigo -añadió Ron.

-Sólo quería asegurarme de que fueran ustedes -dijo Harry, bajando la varita-. No necesitaba recordar eso, muchas gracias.

Ron y Hermione rieron. Harry se les unió a los pocos segundos.

* * *

**N/A:** Sé que es muy similar a lo que le sucede a Molly en el quinto libro, pero creo que esa escena en particular siempre me ha gustado mucho. Es una forma muy especial de mostrar su amor a su familia sanguínea y a los que considera parte de ella.

¡Feliz noche de brujas!


	3. Prometidos

**Prometidos**

Los helados de Florean Fortescue nunca habían tenido tan delicioso sabor como en ese momento. El día anterior había sucedido, finalmente. Ginny le miraba atónita desde el otro lado de la mesa, ni siquiera probaba su helado. Hermione se sentía tan feliz que en poco tiempo las mejillas le dolerían por tanto sonreír.

-¡Es hermoso! -exclamó Ginny, mirando con detenimiento el anillo que Hermione tenía-. Todavía no lo creo. ¿Mi hermano se atrevió? ¿De verdad era él?

-Claro que sí -aseguró Hermione, riendo ante el comentario de su amiga-. ¡Al fin sucedió!

-Y lo disimuló muy bien -se lamentó Ginny-. Estoy segura de que Harry lo sabía. Se lo reclamaré cuando llegue a casa -comentó y se llevó una enorme cucharada de helado a la boca.

-Al menos esta vez no tuve que ser yo quien tomase la iniciativa -agregó Hermione.

-Ron es muy lento -afirmó Ginny.

-¿Quién es lento, Ginevra? -dijo Ron, que hace poco había aparecido detrás de su hermana. Hermione alzó la vista de inmediato

Ginny volteó consiguiendo visualizar a su hermano, quien tenía la vista fija en ella y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Hermione le observó sonriente y risueña.

-Tú -contestó Ginny, sin dudar-. No son muchos los hombres que tardan tanto en pedir matrimonio a quien aman -argumentó Ginny, alzando su mano izquierda, dejando ver un anillo dorado en el dedo anular.

Ron simplemente sonrió. Desde el día anterior hasta ese momento había estado tan contento que ni siquiera los comentarios de su hermana lo harían enfurecer. Desordenó su cabello ignorando sus protestas y se dirigió de inmediato a Hermione.

-Hola -le murmuró Ron, sentándose a su lado.

-Hola -dijo ella con voz baja y sonrojándose levemente.

-Que efusivos -ironizó Ginny, con una enorme sonrisa-. Soy yo, no Harry. Por mi está bien que se besen -agregó y luego rió.

Ron no esperó otro comentario y besó a Hermione sorprendiéndola. Fue un beso rápido, pero igualmente dulce. Ginny sonrió satisfecha y comió un poco más de helado.

-¿Y Harry lo sabía? -inquirió Ginny con tranquilidad.

-Sí -respondió Ron con simpleza tomando la mano de Hermione-. Pero le dije que si _alguien _se enteraba el castigo del juramento inquebrantable no sería nada.

-¿Hicieron el juramento? -cuestionó alarmada Hermione. Luego notó como Ginny levantaba la vista y sonreía.

-Claro que no -contestó la voz de Harry mientras se sentaba al lado de Ginny, dándole un beso bastante más largo que el mostrado antes por sus amigos-. Lo juré por nuestra amistad. Y no quería que nada lo pudiese arruinar. Era el momento de Ron, sino no se hubiese atrevido.

-Y se supone que eres mi amigo -dijo Ron, haciéndose el ofendido.

-¿Lo saben tus padres Hermione? -preguntó Ginny, pero estaba más interesada en saber la reacción de su hermano, así que a él dirigió su mirada.

-Eh... No -respondió la castaña-. Pero mamá será muy feliz cuando lo sepa -añadió con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y tu padre? -inquirió Ginny nuevamente, sin quitar la vista de su hermano. Ron repentinamente parecía más pálido de lo normal. Ginny sonrió y lo comprendió de inmediato-. Suerte Ron. Al menos en mi caso no era hija única y todos estaba felices de que fuera Harry.

-¡Claro! -exclamó Harry, alzando una ceja-. Porque vivía en tu casa y todos podían tenerme vigilado.

Hermione, Ginny y Harry rieron sonoramente. Ron no. El pelirrojo se había puesto más blanco de lo que jamás se imaginaría poder ver. Ni siquiera una pequeña sonrisa surcó su rostro.

-Tranquilo Ron -lo calmó Harry palmeando levemente el hombro de su amigo-. Si la cosa se pone fea, siempre tendrás tu varita.

-¡Harry! -le regañó Hermione-. Mi padre lo entenderá, estoy segura. No es ningún salvaje -agregó.

-Ya es tarde Ginny -dijo repentinamente Harry mirando a su esposa-. Tenemos que hacer.

-Si, casi lo olvido -habló Ginny poniéndose de pie-. Adiós Hermione, hasta la noche. Mamá hará una cena; está muy feliz con su noticia. Adiós hermano, ojalá que nos veamos pronto -se despidió, riendo.

Harry negó con la cabeza, pero no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Se levantó dijo un rápido "Nos vemos" y siguió a su esposa. Ambos desaparecieron a los pocos pasos.

-¿Y si les decimos mañana? -preguntó repentinamente Ron.

-No, claro que no -respondió Hermione-. Él no va a hacerte nada. Además tu madre quiere que estén hoy también, con nosotros.

-¿Y es más importante una cena que la vida de tu futuro esposo? -cuestionó Ron.

Hermione rió y lo tomó del brazo. Caminaron unos metros y luego desaparecieron.

El jardín de la casa de los Granger era más pequeño de lo que recordaba. O tal vez le parecía que así era porque se estaba acercando a la puerta demasiado rápido como para ser normal, y eso que se habían aparecido a gran distancia de la casa. Hermione le había dicho durante todo el camino que se calmara, que lo peor que podía pasar era que él lo mirara con el ceño fruncido. Llegó a la puerta y se detuvo, a pesar de que Hermione lo tironeaba con toda la fuerza que sus brazos le permitían. Respiró profundamente y asintió a su futura esposa. Vio como ella se acercaba a la puerta y golpeaba con decisión. Esperaron unos momentos y casi de inmediato se oyeron pasos rápidos. Jean Granger abrió la puerta con tanta rapidez y fuerza que por un momento parecía que se había salido de sus goznes.

-¡Al fin! -exclamó Jean con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro-. ¡Entren! -apremió dejando pasar a Ron y Hermione.

-¿Mamá? -inquirió Hermione con suspicacia-. ¿Algo que decir?

-No -respondió con alegría.

Hermione la miró inquisitivamente. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpida.

-Hola Hermione. Hola Ron -dijo escuetamente Johhans Granger, el padre de Hermione, que no disimuló y mantuvo la vista fija en Ron.

El cuerpo de Ron perdió repentinamente las fuerzas, pero se compuso de inmediato. Tenía que ser fuerte y directo. Tenía que conseguirlo. Reunió toda la confianza que necesitaba y habló de inmediato:

-Buenas tardes, señor Granger -saludó con firmeza y decisión. Estiró la mano para estrecharla con la de Johhans. El padre de Hermione no dudó y alzó también su mano; se saludaron con cortesía. Hermione y Jean estuvieron expectantes y guardaron silencio para no perder detalle.

-¿Que tal si pasamos al salón? -inquirió de inmediato Jean y los guió.

Hermione y Ron se sentaron en el sofá grande que estaba de espaldas al ventanal. Johhans se sentó frente a ellos en uno de los pequeños y Jean en el que quedaba libre, muy cerca de su esposo.

-¿Y a qué debemos su visita hoy? -preguntó Jean, sonriendo con perspicacia.

-Bueno... Mamá, papá... -comenzó Hermione, pero se detuvo cuando sintió el apretón de manos por parte de Ron. Entendió y guardó silencio, esperando.

-Señores Granger -comenzó Ron con seguridad-. Quiero casarme con su hija. Ya se lo propuse y me ha aceptado -terminó con rapidez, sin titubeos ni dudas. Solo lo dijo.

Silencio. Hermione fue la que presionó su mano esta vez, ahora era ella la que estaba más nerviosa, aunque Ron no se quedaba atrás. Jean sonrió y pudo verse como una lágrima recorría su rostro. Johhans suspiró y sonrió también.

-¡Ya era hora! -exclamó el padre de Hermione sonriendo con suficiencia-. Hasta que por fin dieron el paso -Agregó mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa. Jean le sonrió y asintió felizmente.

Ron y Hermione habían esperado cualquier tipo de reacción, excepto esa. Quedaron momentáneamente descolocados, pero luego volvieron a la realidad y todo se resumió a abrazos y felicitaciones.

-Tú lo sabías -aseguró Hermione a su madre después de abrazarla.

-Digamos que me he hecho muy amiga de Molly -contestó. Luego rió emocionada.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡No! No me había olvidado de actualizar el fic si es lo que creían. Es solo que este fin de semana no tuve tiempo porque estuve ocupada trabajando y estudiando. Ojalá que les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios, críticas y todo lo que quieran decirme.

¡Cariños y Abrazos!


	4. Navidad

**Navidad**

Ni idea de qué era lo que estaba pensando cuando se le pasó por la mente aceptar. ¿Cómo él había logrado convencerla? Y ahora lo veía ahí, sonriendo mientras la vida de su hija corría riesgo en la altura; si la pequeña caía no dudaría un segundo en quemar la maldita escoba.

–¿Amor? –preguntó él con precaución, analizando la expresión de su estática esposa– Ella lo está disfrutando –añadió con suavidad.

–Lo sé –soltó Hermione en un suspiro sin despegar la vista de su pequeña hija que carcajeaba feliz sobre la pequeña escoba, a unos centímetros del piso– Pero no puedo evitarlo –sonrió, aún tensa.  
–Estará bien, tiene grandes habilidades considerando que sólo tiene cinco años –añadió Ron. Estaba embelesado mirando a su pequeña hija.

La pequeña Rose reía y recorría encantada todo el salón; parecía tener una habilidad innata para volar porque cuando iba directamente al árbol (haciendo que su madre casi sufriera un infarto) lo evadió hábilmente. Pocos minutos después se acercó a sus padres con la pequeña escoba en la mano agradeciendo.  
–¡Me gusta mucho! –les dijo con emoción– ¡Mira Hugo! –gritó acercándose a su hermano menor– ¡Cuando tú seas más grande podremos salir a volar juntos! –el pequeño sonrió y aplaudió mientras agitaba en el aire su robot, regalo de su abuelo materno.

El comentario hizo que Hermione suspirara con pesadez, negando con la cabeza. ¿Cómo es que a todos les gustaba tanto volar? ¡Era la más horrible sensación del mundo! Se quedó unos momentos observando a sus pequeños jugar cuando sintió que era suavemente jalada por la cintura. Soltó una risa cantarina, ya más relajada desde que Rose se había bajado de su regalo.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Ron enterrando su nariz en el cabello de su esposa, soltando un pequeño sonido de placer ante el dulce aroma que tanto le gustaba.

–Me gusta que me acerques a ti –dijo mientras se giraba para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

Él sonrió y atrapó sus labios en un tierno beso.  
–Feliz navidad amor –le dijo a su esposa tiernamente, acariciando su mejilla.

–Feliz navidad –respondió ella. Una enorme sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

–¡Aún quedan regalos! –gritó la pequeña Rose, apuntando las cajas envueltas bajo el árbol.

–Esos los abriremos luego. Aún tenemos que visitar a los abuelos –indicó Ron–. Es hora de irnos. ¿No quieres mostrar tu escoba nueva a tus primos?

–¡Sí! –dijo la pequeña, y se levantó de un salto a cogerla.

–Creo que me arrepentiré de haber accedido a eso –suspiró Hermione caminando hacia su hijo– Espero que tú hayas heredado mi miedo a volar. –Le dijo mientras lo cogía en brazos.  
Hugo parecía muy concentrado jugando con su regalo. Y haciendo extraños y graciosos ruidos con la boca.

–Ni te ilusiones mucho Hermione –le dijo Ron, sonriendo divertido ante el comentario de su esposa –, le encanta subirse a lugares altos; eso es sólo un paso a que le encante volar.

Ella sonrió derrotada; lo más probable es que le encantase volar incluso más que a su hermana. Bien; sino podía evitarlo, al menos tendría que estar preparada para las emergencias, por lo que sin demora, al día siguiente, compraría algún libro con hechizos para emergencias de caídas desde escobas. Eso la tranquilizó y sonrió; observó a su esposo abrigar a Rose y ella hizo lo mismo con su pequeño Hugo. Ya listos se encaminaron a buscar a sus padres para luego dirigirse a la madriguera a pasar una agradable tarde junto a toda la familia.

* * *

**N/A:** después de tanto he vuelto a actualizar :) Sé que no es mucho, para el tiempo, pero no había escrito nada hace más de un año, por lo que recuerdo al menos xD ni siquiera esas historias que guardo en mi computadora esperando ser terminadas. Esta vino el día de hoy a mi mente :) ahora que finalmente estoy más relajada es mucho más fácil escribir. Espero que les guste :D


	5. Resfrío

**Resfrío**

¡Qué terca podía ser! Le dijo una y mil veces que se quedara en casa para recuperarse, ¡pero no! Tenía que ir a 'dejar el papeleo en orden' a su trabajo… ¡con dos semanas de anticipación! No es como si un día fuese a atrasar demasiado ese trabajo. Bueno, no se enojaría con ella, después de todo, ambos eran igual de obstinados; además se veía tan débil recostada, tosiendo, y pidiendo todo con voz tenue, que lo único que se le ocurría que debía hacer era cuidarla.

–Ron, amor. –dijo Hermione casi en un susurro, recostada bajo las mantas– Me haces sopa, por favor. No tengo mucha hambre. –terminó mientras tomaba un pañuelo y cubría su roja nariz.

–Hermione, debes comer más que sopa, o no te recuperarás pronto –le regañó él con dulzura–. Y ahora sí que no quiero escusas de nada ¿Está claro? Si hubieses ido a San Mungo cuando te lo dije en vez de ir a trabajar esto no habría pasado de ser un simple resfrío.

–¿Tienes que repetirlo cada vez? –preguntó ella a la defensiva, pero luego se suavizó ya que sabía que él tenía razón… además su energía no estaba en los niveles más óptimos para sostener una discusión–. Tendré más cuidado en futuro… –se limitó a decir, con voz ronca.

–Lo sé –contestó Ron, sonriendo con suavidad–. Es sólo que no quiero que algo te pase por descuidar tu salud.

Hermione sonrió contenta y se acurrucó cubriéndose con las sábanas de la cama. Miró hacia el reloj, palideció momentáneamente y luego suspiró resignada. Estiró su brazo hacia la mesita junto a la cama y tomó la botella que había ahí, rellena con un inocente líquido púrpura.

–Odio esta medicina –murmuró frunciéndole el ceño a la botella–. No puedo creer que algo así tenga un sabor tan horrible.

–Lo sé amor, lo sé –estuvo de acuerdo su esposo –Yo también tuve que recurrir a ella en la infancia. Fui igual de terco que tú… mi madre me dio una lección dándomela a beber algunos días más de lo necesario.

–Eso fue cruel –dijo ella con tono consolador y sin más sirvió un poco del líquido púrpura en la tapa de la botella y se lo bebió de un trago, haciendo muecas de asco.

–Me gusta mucho tu rostro –le dijo a Hermione mientras la miraba embelesado. Ella lo miró confundida–. Amo tu cara, incluso la cara asquienta que acabas de poner; es tiernamente agradable a mi vista, incluso ahora que estás enferma – se sinceró Ron, sonriéndole a su esposa.

Hermione se quedó unos segundos mirándole, sin agregar más palabras a lo dicho por Ron. Aún después de tanto tiempo de que ambos al fin asumieran que estaban locamente enamorados, a ella le costaba reaccionar cuando su amado Ron se ponía tan dulce; sólo con ella él había demostrado esa faceta de su personalidad y para ella es que la guardaba exclusivamente. Sonrió con enorme sinceridad y alegría; él se aceró a ella y plantó un sonoro beso en su frente.

–Traeré tu almuerzo –le dijo mirándola a los ojos y pasando delicadamente la mano por la pálida mejilla de Hermione.

Ella asintió, sin borrar la tonta sonrisa que se había instalado en su rostro. Ya se sentía mucho mejor, y estaba segura de que no sería así si no fuese porque su tierno esposo la había cuidado todo ese tiempo, velando por su salud luego de esa horrible recaída el día anterior.

Luego de comer la "delicia gourmet" (como Ronald le había llamado a su pastel de berenjenas) con muchísima lentitud, Hermione se dejó llevar por el agotamiento de sus párpados y se durmió plácidamente. Él la veía dormir tranquila, finalmente. La noche pasada estuvo a su lado cuidando todo el tiempo que su temperatura no subiera desmesurada; la tos insistente de su Hermione lo tenía sumamente preocupado por lo que pasó la noche despierto, cuidándola. El cansancio de la noche finalmente ganó la batalla obligando al pelirrojo a cerrar sus ojos y acomodar su cuerpo sobre la cama para acompañar el sueño de su esposa.

* * *

**N/A:** cortito, pero con cariño. Y más rápido que nunca antes :D Muchas gracias a los que leen y a quienes me envían sus comentarios, me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo; de a poquito estoy volviendo a escribir :3

Saludos :)


End file.
